


just a habit

by kagehinataboke



Series: kagehina one-shots [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Crush, First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinataboke/pseuds/kagehinataboke
Summary: “Kageyama, don’t hurt me, okay?” Hinata lunges at his back and grabs on, immediately getting whacked in the face by a pillow.“stay on your side or i’ll kill you.”— a kagehina one-shot





	just a habit

“Dumbass, quit fidgeting so much.” Kageyama wiggles in the futon to try and make more room for himself.

“It’s not  _my_  fault you take up so much space!” Hinata fires back, elbowing him in the side. “Move over a little or you’ll definitely crush me.”

“That’s stupid—“

“Both of you be quiet and  _go to sleep_!” Suga yells, silencing them both.

“It’s your fault we have to share in the first place,” Kageyama whispers irritably after a long moment of silence. “ _You’re_  the one who threw up on my futon. If anything, you should be apologizing and offering me more space.”

“I  _already_  apologized!” Hinata hisses back. “Be reasonable here: there’s no way I can sleep like this.” He scoots a little closer, changing his approach. “Can’t we find some common ground, huh, Kageyama-kun? What do you say?”

“Don’t breathe on my neck,” Kageyama grumbles, yanking the blanket roughly out from under him. “This is what you get for being a clumsy moron. Go to sleep.”

Hinata glares at his back. The big jerk could have a little sympathy instead of being awful, especially when he’s already apologized to him a dozen times. He definitely isn’t about to give up. “Kageyama, don’t hurt me, okay?” He lunges at his back and grabs on, immediately getting whacked in the face by a pillow.

“Stay on your side or I’ll kill you.”

“What ‘side’?” Hinata mutters, flipping around to face the other side dejectedly. Stupid Kageyama… He was trying to be nice, but even that won’t work. Ugh. He’ll never give in, so maybe it’s better to just let him have his way. The next time he messes up, Hinata will have this to use against him. “You could at least share some of the blanket with me, y’know.”

Kageyama doesn’t answer: he’s already passed out. Hinata huffs and buries his face in the pillow, hoping he  _somehow_  manages to fall asleep.

***  *  *  *  ***

Hinata wakes up with something warm pressed against his side. Ah… Natsu must’ve snuck into his bed again. She likes to do that when she’s had a bad day, and no amount of scolding will stop her from. She sure is hugging him tightly, too.

“It’s hot. Go back to your own bed,” Hinata mumbles, tapping on her back lightly. “You can’t keep doing this all the time… I’ll make you your favorite breakfast in the morning, okay?” He gives her a kiss and taps again. “Go back to your room so I can sleep…”

A faint snickering catches his attention and Hinata frowns, forcing his tired eyes open. His heart nearly stops dead when he finds himself face-to-face with a sleeping Kageyama— _not_  Natsu. Realizing what he’s just done, Hinata shrieks and covers his mouth. Oh god, he’s seriously dead…

Kageyama wakes up from the ruckus and glares at him. “Shut up, I’m trying to sleep.” A moment later, he realizes their positions and shoves Hinata back hard enough to knock them both off the futon. “What the f—“

The sound of laughter interrupts him and they both turn horrified gazes to their teammates, who are losing their collective minds. A smug Tsukishima is filming on his phone while Suga tries to silence a howling Nishinoya and Tanaka.

Hinata’s face explodes in a blush. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to!” he yelps, covering his face when Kageyama sits up. “Don’t kill me! It was just a habit! A habit!”

“What the hell are you talking about?” a drowsy Kageyama grumbles, wiping his mouth. “What’s going on?”

“The shrimp just kissed you, Your Majesty. I even got a video,” Tsukishima supplies, waving his phone back and forth with a smirk. “I wonder: does this make him the new reigning ‘Queen of the Court’?”

“ _What_?” Kageyama instantly lunges for him. “D-delete that right now!”

“Oh, did you say ‘send it to everyone in the school’?”

“DAMN YOU, GLASSES BASTARD—“ Kageyama leaps at him, but Tsukishima dodges him easily.

“Ooh, so  _close_.”

While they chase each other, Hinata buries his head in his knees with a silent wail of humiliation. God, how  _embarrassing_. He wants to hide under the futon and disappear…

That‘s definitely  _not_  how he wanted his first kiss with Kageyama to go.


End file.
